The Wrong Disk
by Cyborg
Summary: It begins when Max and Logan see each other naked. Things go from there. M/L *Final Chapter Added*
1. Logan's Treat

Irritable. Max was very irritable. And that was an understatement.   
She had been out all night on another Eye's Only run to get some   
stupid disk with top secret information on a new computer chip or   
something. She didn't care what it was about anymore. She had gone   
swimming in what smelled like sewage, and wanted nothing but a   
long, hot shower. She entered Logan's apartment and slammed the   
door behind her. Logan looked up from the book he was reading and   
began to smile, but noticed her expression and he thought better of it.  
  
"Here's your disk," Max said, flinging it at him. "Thanks," he said,   
catching it carefully. "Now if you'll excuse me," began Max, trying to   
hide her frustration, "I just did twenty laps in a cesspool and could   
really go for a shower right about now." She continued to speak as   
she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Be my guest,"   
replied Logan to an empty hallway. He inspected the disk in his hand.   
"TETRIS," it read. Logan burst out laughing. "Max, I said it was a disk   
on Project Tetarix, not Tetris! This is the wrong disk!" he shouted,   
laughing. Then he heard the shower water stop. He knew he'd made   
a mistake.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he, and probably the rest of the building, heard Max cry.   
She burst out the bathroom door and marched up to him. Logan's   
expression changed to shock and his mouth hung open. "I was out for   
seven hours tonight running this stupid little mission for you," she   
began, in a very low tone. "I had to crawl through the woods and   
sneak past at least a dozen guards, and that was just trying to get into   
the place."  
  
"Um, I-" Logan attempted to speak but was silenced immediately by   
Max's "speak-and-you're-dead" stare. "Once I finally cracked the   
security system and got into the office, I had to sort through boxes of   
disks looking for the right one," she continued, her voice slowly raising   
in volume. "No, I-" Logan began again. "Interrupting me right now is   
NOT a good idea," Max warned him. He gulped. "So then I finally find   
the right disk, or at least the one I think is the right disk, and a guard   
sees me on my way out. I had at least five of them shooting at me   
before I was out of the building. And of course the only way I could   
get away safely happened to be a three-story dive into a lake." "Max,   
you-" Logan said quietly. His expression had remained frozen on his   
face the whole time. "Shut up, I'm not finished," came her snappy   
rebuttal. She was yelling now, and pacing back and forth, throwing   
her hands in the air. "And for the grand finale, the lake turned out to   
be a huge, shallow puddle of raw sewage! I'm lucky to have gotten   
back alive, and you want to tell me it's the wrong disk?!"  
  
Logan said nothing, but stared at her. This was the first time she had   
actually looked at his face. He had a shocked, embarrassed   
expression, and he continued to stare at her in silence even after she   
had stopped talking. "What?" she asked, suddenly growing very   
nervous, but trying to hold onto her anger. Logan's eyes flashed to   
her lower body for a split-second then back to her face. Max looked   
down. In her rage, she had forgotten to put on a robe before coming   
out of the shower. She was completely naked and standing no more   
than a few feet from Logan. She looked back up at him. She didn't   
know whether to scream, laugh, or hide. She froze.  
  
"On second thought, this disk will do fine," Logan said finally, and   
quietly returned to his computer room. Max jumped back in the   
shower and neither of them ever mentioned that mission or the disk   
again.  



	2. Max's Turn

The sun was setting the next day as Max rode to Foggle Towers. Logan had invited her to dinner again, and she suspected it would lead to another Eyes Only run. Once she arrived at the building, she stashed her Ninja and began climbing the fire escape. She was a cat at heart, and had always preferred it to an elevator any day. She would climb up to the roof and enter through a skylight of Logan's apartment. Climbing the last set of stairs on the top floor, Logan's floor, she glanced in his bedroom window.  
  
Logan was there, and he had just gotten out of the shower. Max's jaw dropped as he took off his robe. She froze, gazing at his naked body. He was facing away from the window, so she was sure he had not seen her. She could see his front's reflection in the mirror as he began dressing himself, and she dared not move for fear of alerting him to her presence outside. As he finished dressing himself, Max said to herself, "Now we're even," recalling the uncomfortable memories of yesterday. She began to continue up the stairs slowly, her attention still focused on the window. Her foot slipped and missed the step, and she scarped her shin on the edge. She held in her yell, and prayed Logan hadn't heard the clanging of he metal. Peeping back in the window, she had just enough time to see him turn out of the room. Thank god.  
  
She moved on up to the roof, chuckling lightly to herself, with a smug look on her face. She found the skylight and entered with very little difficulty, as she had practiced so many times in the past. "Hey," she said casually to Logan, hiding her little secret. He was sitting at his computer, facing away from her, playing some game with falling colored blocks. "Whatcha playing?" she asked. "Nothing," he replied, closing the program. He turned to face her. "Ready for dinner?" he inquired, smiling. "Sure," Max said eagerly, certain he hadn't spotted her earlier. "By the way," he began casually as they strolled down the hall, "How's your leg?"  
  
Max halted and stared forward. He turned in front of her. He smiled, half accusing, half guilty. Max stuttered "W-what do... I mean, you could... No, it's-" She gave up, and blushed a bright red. "You must have forgotten that if you can see someone's face in the mirror, it means they can see you too," Logan said, beginning to blush a little himself. "I guess now we're even." He chuckled a little, and Max joined him. "So," he changed the subject they continued toward the kitchen, "what kind of wine would you like tonight?"  



	3. Reactions

"Butt-naked?!" Cindy nearly screamed. "For the third time, Cindy,   
yes!" Max was getting annoyed by the repetitive questioning. The two   
were sitting at breakfast the next morning. "Huh! And then you saw   
him completely naked, too?!" She wouldn't let it go. Max knew she   
should never have said anything about it. "Cindy, please, it was an   
accident. Both times," she pleaded. Cindy gave her one of those   
"Yeah, and I'm white" looks. "I was pissed," Max explained, "and I   
thought I had a robe on. You know how distracted I get when I'm   
angry." "Yeah, okay," Cindy still didn't believe her. "And you   
accidentally watched him get changed through his window?" She   
looked down at her food. "Yes," she replied, knowing it was a full-  
blown lie. "Damn girl, when will you two stop fighting it?! You know,   
it's been a like a year since you've known each other, and you've   
kissed several times. Now you've even seen each other naked. Oh,   
and by the way, it's a little obvious Rollerboy didn't mind you watching   
him. WHEN WILL YOU TWO GET TOGETHER?!"  
  
Max didn't respond. She didn't respond because she didn't know the   
answer. What was holding them back? Why was it always weird when   
anything romantic came between them? Was Logan really okay with   
her watching him? She didn't know, and she didn't want to think   
about it. Instead, she glanced at her watch. "Gotta get to work," she   
announced. "Since when do you leave for work early? Or even on   
time, for that matter?" Cindy asked, knowing she was just looking for   
an excuse. Max went for her coat and bag. "Since my roommate   
couldn't learn to let things go." Then she was out the door. Cindy   
stood there for a moment, a little disbelieving, then threw her hands in   
the air and tended to their dishes.  
  
  
"Butt-naked?!" Bling asked quietly, with the maximum amount of   
taunting his voice would allow. "What did I just say?" Logan was   
already fed up with Bling's interest in the details of the last two nights.   
"How many reps are we doing today?" he asked without waiting for a   
response. He was looking desperately to change the subject. "Oh no,   
you're not getting off the hook that easily," Bling continued. "So you   
finally saw Max naked. Was it on purpose?" "Of course not!" Logan   
was angry but embarrassed at the same time. "She came storming   
out of the bathroom and started yelling. What was I supposed to do?"   
Bling grinned. "Oh, I dunno… Maybe not look at her?" Logan knew   
that's what he should have done but it was too hard for him to take his   
eyes off her even when she was dressed. "Yeah, and if she thought I   
wasn't paying attention to her at the time I'd be out of this wheelchair   
and in a full-body cast." Bling was about to offer another 'suggestion'   
as to what we should have done when Logan heard his computer beep.   
Thank God.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Bling just   
shook his head and left the room, still grinning. Logan regretted ever   
telling him what had happened, but grateful he hadn't told him the full   
story. If he knew Max had seen him naked as well, there'd be no   
stopping him. He focused his attention on the computer to keep any   
further memories of naked Max from his head. He read over the   
urgent Informant Net post. A contact requested to meet on the roof of   
a building in sector five. That meant he would need Max. Wonderful.  



	4. On the Phone

"Hello?" Max answered the phone as usual.  
  
"Hey, Max. It's me," came the reply. She got a chill when she heard Logan's voice. The memories of last night she had tried so hard to forget - and in fact they were almost gone, thanks to Lydecker's mental eraser technique - sprang back strong as ever.  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?" She wondered if she sounded as nervous as she felt.  
  
"I got a top-priority post on the Informant Net," explained Logan, himself being extra careful not to call up any references to last night's dinner. It had been rather uneventful, but maybe that's what worried him about it. He didn't want the... 'accident' (as they called it) to turn Max away. "He wants to meet ASAP. Are you busy right now?"  
  
"Oh... No, I'm just sitting around here, waiting for an Eyes Only lead to swallow - err, follow." What?! I didn't really say that... did I? Her tone had begun with a light sarcasm, but ran off track completely at the last word.  
  
"Uh, great. Ok, the address is 2453 Oakley Street. Top floor. The contact is a short guy, aged 25-30, should be alone. I'd have gone myself, but..."  
  
"But the stairs would have been a little dicky. Tricky, I mean! Right. I understand." What the hell is wrong with me?! The phone was shaking in her hand. Why am I so damn nervous?!  
  
"Thanks. This is really important."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't blow you. Later."  
  
She hung up the phone, then realized her fatal error. "IT!!!" she screamed at the empty apartment. "I won't blow IT!!!" But it was too late for Logan to hear.  
  
On the other end of the now disconnected phone line, Logan stared blankly for a moment, absorbing her words. She was acting very strange, even for Max. "Later," he replied robotically to the dial tone, and hung up.  



	5. Warming Up

"Hello? Anybody home?" It was nearing sunset as Max stalked   
around the rusty old ventilation units and air ducts on the tarnished   
roof of a dilapidated twelve-story building. She double-checked the   
address. Yep, this is where Logan's contact was supposed to be.   
Same address he said on the phone. Ugh, the phone. She didn't even   
want to think about the phone. She just wanted to grab whatever it   
was she was here to grab, drop it off at Logan's and blaze. Maybe she   
could find the gang at Crash or something. That is, if she ever finds   
the contact.  
  
"Don't be alarmed," came a quiet voice from a shadow. Max whipped   
her head around to face a man in a trench coat about fifteen feet away   
from her. "I suppose you're the contact for Eyes Only?" he spoke   
calmly, but there was a hint of anxiety from his voice. "Yeah, nice to   
meet you." Max half-smiled and approached the man cautiously.   
"You'll be wanting this, then," he continued, and extended his hand to   
reveal a neatly packaged CD of some kind. "It's what I promised.   
Eyes Only should know where to go from here."  
  
She took the disc and read the label. "Project: Tetarix," she read   
silently. "Figures." She looked back up at the man. "Thanks, I'll be   
sure he gets it." The man nodded and crept back to the shadows, and   
the next second he was gone. "Weirdo," she said to herself, turning   
back the way she came. "Nice body though, even for a short guy."   
She stopped dead in her tracks and stared forward like a deer caught   
in the headlights. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" she asked   
herself. "First Logan, now this guy," she thought. "The only time I   
ever… No…" She began walking faster, as if trying to escape her   
predicament. "It can't be, can it? Has it been fourth months   
already…? No…" She broke into a sprint. "I gotta get back home,"   
she whispered anxiously. "No, then what would Logan think? I can't   
just ditch him like that. Not when I don't even have a reason to be   
mad," She stopped running and leaned against a large piece of   
machinery to collect her thoughts.  
  
"Damn it! Why do I always have to get into heat when I have   
something important to do?" She took a deep breath to calm her   
nerves. "Okay, I'm not obsessed… yet… so I should have time to drop   
off the disk and lock myself in a closet back at the apartment before   
this thing hits full swing. I'll just bounce into Logan's, hand him the   
disk, and bounce out." She painted a mental picture of the shortest   
route there and then to home. She glanced at her watch. It was   
7:30, and almost completely dark out. She remembered him saying   
he had an appointment with Bling tonight until eight. "Seven-thirty.   
Good. Logan should be too busy with his workout to notice me   
anyway." She tried to rationalize how everything would work out fine.   
Then she pictured Logan in one of his tight black muscle shirts and a   
bead of sweat ran down her brow. She had slumped all the way to a   
sitting position against the machinery by now. "Snap out of it, Max!"   
she addressed herself out loud. Springing to her feet, she jumped off   
the roof and landed on the fire escape of a lower building, continuing   
her sprint toward Sector Nine. She had to beat this thing, or she knew   
she would be in deep trouble.  



	6. Dinner

It was night by the time Max knocked on Logan's door. "Bounce in, bounce out. Then go home. That's it. Ten seconds tops." She was still trying to convince herself her heat wouldn't beat her this time. If she could get home and have Original Cindy tie her to a tree or something, everything will be okay. "In fact, I don't really need to go inside even. I'll just hand him the disk and blaze." One of the passing tenants gave her an odd look as he passed, and Max realized she had been talking out loud. "Focus, Max. Focus."  
  
"Max, hi!" Logan opened the door, and Max noticed he was wearing his normal clothes. "Hey. Finish your workout already?" "Yeah, kind of. Bling cancelled. Family emergency or something," he explained, then noticed Max was still standing in the hall. "Anyway, why don't you come in and chill for a while?" "Sure," she replied. "No, Max!" she thought. "What's wrong with you? You should be leaving by now!" She was beginning to shake from her steadily building anxiety. "Well, I got your disk. Here you go." She handed him the disk and turned toward the door. "Going already?" Logan asked as she did so. "Well... I just thought, you know, you would want to play with your new disk or something. Wouldn't want to get in the way of saving the world." She forced a small grin. "What, and not pay you back for your errand with another world-class dinner?" He motioned her to the dining room and she followed. The table was set and candles were lit, and she could smell something wonderful in the kitchen. "Care to join me?" He pulled out a chair for her. "Sure."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, girl?! What happened to 'bounce in, bounce out'? You're gonna get screwed again... Literally!" She was fighting a mental battle. One half of her wanted to get the hell out of there, and the other half, the horny half, wanted to stay. "No one better to get screwed by, I guess" she argued. "What?" asked Logan, not quite hearing her statement. "Huh? Oh, nothing... What are we having?" "Damn, I gotta stop talking to myself out loud," she thought as Logan retreated to the kitchen. "Maybe I should just get out of here now. I mean, I've done worse things and he's still inviting me over for dinner. I can come up with some excuse tomorrow." She sat silent and still in her chair. "Then why am I still sitting here?!"  
  
Logan returned moments later with some kind of chicken and a bottle of wine. Decked with all the trimmings to complete the culinary masterpiece, as usual. She wasn't really paying attention to the food. She could feel herself get warmer as Logan placed the meal on the table and poured the wine. Her view was fixed on his eyes the entire time, and she broke her gaze only when Logan spoke as they clinked their wine glasses together. "So..." he began, "How was your day?" "Same old, same old. How about you?" She was desperately trying to stay focused on the conversation and the food, trying to prevent her mind from traveling elsewhere. "Well, pretty uneventful to tell the truth. Spent six hours trying to crack a server, and when I got in there was nothing there. Then Bling cancelled on me this afternoon so I figured I'd fix a five-star meal for any beautiful genetically-enhanced women who happened to stop by." Max gave a short laugh, then thought about what he said. "Did he say beautiful? Did he mean it? Does he want to - snap out of it, Max!" Her logical side, quickly shrinking in area, tried to alert her, but without much success.  
  
"Look at him sitting there, simply enjoying his meal, completely unaware I'm about to go psycho if I don't do what my body was programmed to do in the next half hour. Look at his eyes, those mysterious blue eyes, and his cute face. God, I want him." She began squirming in her seat, trying to suppress the urge. If she had thought about it earlier, she may have tried to finish the meal quickly and get out of there, but that side of her was dead now. "Max, you okay?" She looked up to see Logan a bit concerned about her movement. "Yeah, just..." She couldn't think of an excuse, so she returned to her meal, which she had almost finished. "You sure you're not getting a seizure? You can lay down if you want." "No, no seizure, but I definitely want to go to bed," she replied smiling mischievously. "Okay... Well, if you're tired you can chill here for a while." He wasn't sure what she was getting at. "Not like you to be tired, though." She took a large gulp of wine, finishing her glass, and replied "I'm not."  
  
Her mind now raving with sexual cravings, Max couldn't stand the torture anymore. She wanted to run, but her legs were too wobbly to get to the door. She had to get it over with. But why did it have to be Logan. Sure, she loved him, and she hoped he loved her, but it wasn't really official. She didn't want to risk their current relationship by trying for something higher. "Logan, can I ask you something?" She had cut him off from whatever he was about to say. "Sure," he said simply, still having no clue what she was thinking. "Logan... You help people all the time, right?" She had to ask him, but she had no idea how to. He thought for a second, then replied slowly. "Yeah, why?" "But, I mean, you help everyone no matter what they're problem is, right?" She was struggling with the words now, and it made Logan a bit nervous. "Well... If it's something I'm physically capable of, yeah... What are you-" She didn't let him finish. "Okay, so you would still help if it meant, maybe, giving yourself...?" He searched her face for some kind of clue as to what she was asking, but found none. Her expression was a mix of want, regret, and embarrassment. He decided to just see where she was going with this. "Yeah," he answered, drawing out the word as if her were unsure. "Good, so, if someone needed, like, 'physical fulfillment', you would, um, 'fulfill' them?" "Physical fulfillment," he repeated the words I his head. "She doesn't mean..." He continued answering her, more curious then ever. "I suppose if I were comfortable with that person, and there was a true reason, yes..." She jumped a little in her seat, now sitting with her legs crossed and rocking back and forth. "Comfortable... Like if you had known the person for a while?" "Yeah, I guess." "What if they needed you to just forget about the whole thing the next day? Could you do that and still maintain a good friendship with them?" He absorbed her words carefully. Was she really asking him what he thought she was? "Max, I-" he responded slowly. "Damnit, Logan! I need sex!"  



	7. Resolution

The next few seconds were the quietest of their lives. "Oh my God, did I just say that?" "Oh my God, did she just say that?" Everything was still. Logan's face was frozen with shock, and Max looked down at the table, as if her life had just ended. She felt like she just ruined the best friendship she'd ever have. She could feel Logan's disgusted eyes burning the top of her head. She wanted to run out of the door, and if she couldn't make it that far, then jump out the window. Logan would probably never speak to her again. "Damn my heat! Damn Manticore! Why can't I just be normal?!" Her eyes began to tear, and a drop fell on the tablecloth. It seemed to echo in the dead-quiet of the room.  
  
"Okay," she heard a whisper. She looked up slowly, certain that she hadn't actually heard him say that, and she was afraid to look at him after what she said. Instead of facing an unforgiving, oppressive stare, she was welcomed by acceptance and understanding. "What?" she asked quietly, her tears disappearing. "I said, 'okay'," he replied. She sat up again, and a small smile came to her face. "Really?" She didn't believe she had really agreed. "Max, I know you're very different from other women. You have mood swings, unexplainable craving, scrambled logic... Okay, I guess you're not all that different from most women," They both laughed a little. "But," he went on, "Whenever there's some problem with your body, you have to remember it's not your fault. You can't control what you were designed to do." Hearing this made Max feel a million times better, but she was still embarrassed by her request. And of course, he didn't actually say he wanted any part of it.  
  
"Thanks, Logan. I should probably go now," she said. At the thought of leaving unsatisfied, her legs began to shake again. "No. Max, when you had your seizures, I promised I'd help you through it. I promised myself that I would help you through anything, no matter what," he explained. She was waiting to hear the exception to his vow, but he stopped talking. "Anything?" she asked, her smile growing to full size now. "Anything." He smiled and began to feel a little embarrassed himself. Then her smile disappeared. "But, I don't want it to screw up our friendship... I mean, it would just be too awkward after, if..." "Who says we have to go back to just being friends?" Her smile reappeared, brighter then ever, and she got up from the table. She ran to the other side to kiss Logan, and he returned the gesture eagerly. Without another word spoken, the pair ventured to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.  



	8. Regret...?

Logan opened his eyes as a lone ray of light penetrated the blinds of the bedroom window. What a wonderful dream he had had. He looked over his shoulder to see Max lying sound asleep at his side, facing him. "Must still be asleep," he muttered and blinked several times. Carefully, he turned over and gently brushed Max's hair. It hadn't been a dream. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek, then heard the apartment door open. He rolled back over on his back and glanced at his alarm clock. "Shit," he thought. "Bling's early." Instantly he thought of what would happen if Bling found out he and Max had... He had to get rid of him. He hastily crawled out of bed and headed for the door, dressing himself in the process.  
  
"Morning," came Bling's unknowing greeting as Logan entered the kitchen. "Uh, hey, Bling," Logan replied uneasily. Bling took a step toward Logan and looked him up and down. "Geez, looks like you had a rough night," he commented. "You have no idea," Logan replied absently, recalling the events of the past hours. "And if you don't mind," he continued, "I'd really like to get some sleep. And I've got some informants to talk to, so how about we reschedule for tomorrow?" Bling stopped unpacking his equipment and gave him a peculiar look. Logan held an expressionless face. "Okay..." he uneasily agreed, as if he sensed something wasn't right. He slowly began repacking his things and Logan felt relieved, and then Max made her presence known.  
  
"Logan," she called from somewhere down the hall, "Where are you?" Her voice grew louder as she approached the kitchen. Logan froze, unable to reply to Max, let alone look at Bling. Max rounded the corner into the kitchen saying, "I can't find my-" Her voice cut off as soon as she saw Bling. She was wearing only one of Logan's bathrobes, which fit her loosely. She halted her pace and stared at Bling for a moment, then looked to Logan, who was looking down at the floor and shaking his head slightly, extremely embarrassed. "Oh - Hi, Bling..." Max was trying to think of a reasonable excuse to feed him, but she could tell he had already figured it out. Her mouth hung open until she finally managed to spout, "Excuse me," and headed toward the bathroom. Once she was again out of sight, Bling looked over to Logan, who had by this time raised his head and was looking directly forward. Bling had never smiled that wide before.  
  
"Right," he began smugly. "Your contacts. I'll leave you to deal with your contacts." And with that, he picked up his bag and proceeded out the penthouse door, closing it softly behind him. Logan still gazed straight ahead, knowing he would never hear the end of this. After a moment, he regained his personality and went to look for Max. "Max?" he called, "Max where are you? It's okay, Bling's gone." He found her in the bedroom, getting changed for work. "Max..." He wasn't sure what to say. "I..." He struggled with the words. He felt the lust had left them now that what they did was out in the open. Damnit, he knew he would regret this. "I gotta get to work," she cut him off dryly. "See ya." She was fighting back her emotions, and walked right past him to her bag, and the next second she was out the door.  
  
Logan spent the rest of the day staring out the window at the cold, rainy, and overall depressing day. He moved from his seat only once to eat and twice to go to the bathroom. He was certain he wouldn't hear from Max for a long time. They had made love out of lust, and now they had to pay the consequences. True, she had asked, had pleaded him to do so, but he should've known better. In fact he had known better, but he let his hormones get the best of him. And so, he screwed up his relationship with the woman that meant more to him than anyone else on the planet. He didn't know what he might do if she left him for good, and he figured there was now a good chance of that happening. Shortly after the sun had set, Logan figured he may as well go to bed, but he didn't feel like moving. Instead, he just laid himself down on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
"Logan?" he heard an almost inaudible voice from his front door. He opened his eyes, blinked twice, and sat up. "Max?" She was standing in the open door, not sure if he wanted her to come in. "Hey," she replied meagerly, trying to hide her discomfort. "Hey," he returned the word in very much the same tone. "Huh," he forced a small chuckle. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you for a while." She relaxed a bit at his light-heartedness and made her way over to where he was sitting. "Neither did I," she said regretfully, "but here I am." She sat down and gazed into each other's eyes, neither of them saying a word for what seemed like an eternity. "Logan, I don't want to leave you," Max finally broke the silence, on the verge of tears. He hugged her tightly, and she started to cry. Logan, too, began to release his emotions, and began to feel a strange sense of relief.  
  
"I love you, Max," he spoke when the pair had finished crying, but not releasing their embrace. "I love you too," she mumbled into his neck. "And I'm not going to leave you again. Ever." "Oh, Max..." He didn't finish the sentence, just held her head to his and kissed her with raw passion. She returned the kiss with as much force and held it for a long time. When they finally parted, she laughed lightly. "Look at us," she mused. "We love each other but we're each to afraid to admit it, and when we finally do express it, we get all worked up over nothing." "Nothing?!" Logan pretended to take offense. "You know what I mean," she smiled back. "So..." His uncertainness returned to him. "What's our relationship now? Just co-workers? Friends? ...Lovers?" She kissed him again. "I'll let you know when I figured it out," she replied simply, lovingly. "Thanks."  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something," he said, his normal boy-like charm returning. He got up and led Max to the computer room. He turned on the monitor and called up a program. "What's this?" she asked as he seated her at the desk. She had seen him play the game once before, but still had no clue what it was. "Tetris," he replied, grinning. "Want to play?" She smiled and stood up. "Yes, but not the game," she answered suggestively, moving toward him. "It's been over two days," he stated, unsure of her actions. "Hasn't your heat passed yet?" She began kissing him, and replied, "Yes. By the way, I figured it out." She held his head an inch or two from hers. "I want to be all three." With that they resumed their intimacy, and this time they both knew they wouldn't regret it.  
  
- THE END -  
  
Sorry for the delay in getting the final chapter up. This is my first real fanfic, so please don't get mad at me if I screwed anything up, which I'm sure I did.  



End file.
